Iorweth
Iorweth, zwany Lisem Puszczy – elf, dowódca jednego z komand Scoia'tael, później oficer brygady Vrihedd Jest to ważna postać występująca w grze ''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów'', w książkach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego jedynie wzmiankowana. Iorweth jest jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych bandytów w dolinie rzeki Pontar. W czasie wojny z Nilfgaardem dowodził komandem Wiewiórek, które nieustannie szarpało siły Północnych Królestw, a następnie przez wiele miesięcy wymykało się temerskim oddziałom specjalnym. Iorweth przeżył krwawy pościg. Gdy jego oddział został rozbity, na nowo zebrał skrzywdzonych niesprawiedliwością weteranów, zbuntowaną elfią młodzież i ściganych przez prawo krasnoludzkich najemników. Stworzył komando, które w późniejszych czasach stało się legendą. Elf nienawidzi ludzi, lecz gotowy jest współpracować z nimi na pewnych warunkach. Sprytny i niebezpieczny idealista, zawsze dotrzymujący danego słowa. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Poparcie wśród nieludzi wobec Iorwetha rośnie i elf staje się nie tylko zagrożeniem dla krajów walczących ze Scoia'tael, ale także żywym sztandarem walki o niepodległość. Dowodem jego sprytu i efektywności jest pas, który nosi przewieszony przez ramię, na którym ma zawieszone emblematy państw, które zdarł z piersi zabitych przez niego szefów wywiadu danego kraju (do zebrania całości brakuje mu tylko emblematu Temerii). Przez pewien czas elf ze swym komandem ukrywa się na granicy Kaedwen, Aedirn i Temerii w lesie przy miasteczku Flotsam. Tam też spotyka ponownie swojego wroga, Vernona Roche'a, gdy na jaw wychodzi kolaboracja elfa z Królobójcą, Roche stara się z zdwojoną siłą schwytać Iorwetha. Po zdradzie królobójcy, Iorweth podejmuje decyzję o opuszczeniu Flotsam i przyłączeniu się do Dziewicy z Aedirn. Ścieżka Iorwetha Iorweth decyduje się pomóc Saskii w jej walce o utworzenie Wolnego Państwa, ofiarując jej swoich stu najlepszych łuczników. Po decyzji w sprawie księcia Stennisa, wyrusza w podróż, by zyskać więcej Scoia'tael. Pojawia się w trakcie oblężenia Vergen, rozbijając niedobitki Kaedweńczyków i zmuszając tym samym Henselta do poddania się. Jeżeli w Loc Muinne wyciągnęliśmy z więzienia Filippę Eilhart to po walce ze smokiem Iorweth będzie na nas czekał. Jeżeli ratowaliśmy Triss, znajdziemy go uwięzionego w obozie maruderów. Ścieżka Roche'a Po ucieczce z barki więziennej zajmuje się ochroną Saskii i „nie odstępuje jej nawet na krok”. Geralt spotyka go osobiście dopiero w trakcie ataku na Vergen, gdzie ratuje go od śmierci. Obecność wiedźmina w oblężonym mieście jest dla elfa dużym zaskoczeniem, po jego postawie można wywnioskować, że jest wdzięczny Geraltowi za pomoc (lub poirytowany jego obecnością, jeżeli nie oddał mu broni w trakcie spotkania z Letho). W trakcie rozmowy z Triss w Loc Muinne Geralt dowiaduje się, że cena za jego głowę wielokrotnie wzrosła. Jego dalsze losy nie są nam znane. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Choć Iorweth nie pojawia się w trzeciej części gry, jest wspomniany przez dwójkę Scoia'tael. Ich rozmowę można usłyszeć w obozie Wiewiórek niedaleko Novigradu – możliwe, że jest ona ostatnią pozostałością po wyciętej zawartości. * Słyszeliście ostatnie plotki o Iorwecie? * Naszpikowali go strzałami jak jeża. Mówię ci, Iorweth nie żyje. Deireadh. * Jak nie żyje, jak go w Novigradzie widziano. * To na co czekamy? * Bzdura. Isengrim też ponoć umknął. * A prawda jest taka, że już dawno go robaki zeżarły. Jednak Marcin Momot potwierdził, że Iorweth żyje i ma się dobrze, jednakże nie pojawia się w grze. Pojawia się też na karcie do gwinta, którą można zdobyć w zadaniu „Terapia szokowa”. Ciekawostki * Iorweth potrafi pięknie grać na flecie. Melodia, którą gra podczas pierwszego spotkania z Geraltem, to fragment średniowiecznego hymnu „Stella splendens in monte” (odsłuch). Należy on do zbioru pieśni Llibre Vermell de Montserrat. * Na lewej piersi i obojczyku ma tatuaż. * Iorweth ma wyłamanych kilka górnych zębów po prawej stronie szczęki. * Nie ma prawego oka: ** W II akcie gry można go spotkać bez opaski na oku (tylko w „Ścieżce Iorwetha”), ** Według popularnej teorii, Iorweth stracił oko w pojedynku z pewnym rycerzem który dzierżył tą samą włócznię, którą ugodzono Sabrinę Glevissig. Ich starcie było tak gwałtowne, że sama włócznia złamała się na elfie w pół. Dzięki czemu Iorweth został posiadaczem jej grotu. * Elf zakochany jest w Saskii, prawdopodobnie z wzajemnością. * Iorweth jest na okładce trzeciego wydania Krwi elfów, chociaż w sadze jest tylko wspominany. * Znał Yaevinna i nie zgadzał się całkowicie z jego poglądami. * W grze Wiedźmin zostaje wspomniany przez Yaevinna. W grze Wiedźmin 2 Yaevinn jest wspomniany przez niego * Był na liście skazanych oficerów Scoia'tael z brygady Vrihedd. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób uniknął śmierci. * W akcie I, w rozmowie Iorwetha z Geraltem, można znaleźć odwołanie do utworu The Doors „Riders on the Storm” – „...A ty będziesz wył tak głośno, że usłyszą cię jeźdźcy burzy”. * Łuk Iorwetha to zefhar. * Zręcznie włada wszelką bronią białą. * Nosi małe tarcze na przewieszonym przez ramię pasie, które są insygniami przywódców oddziałów specjalnych północnych królestw. Jednym z nich jest symbol Zakonu Płonącej Róży. Do „kolekcji” brakuje mu tylko symbolu przywódcy Niebieskich Pasów, Vernona Roche'a. * Iorweth (spolszczane na Jorweth) to także walijski ród królewski. * Vernon Roche, w odpowiedzi na kąśliwą uwagę elfa, określa go niezbyt cenzuralnym mianem „''zwykłego skurwysyna''”, na początku aktu I. * Kiedy przy drugim spotkaniu Geralt przypomni Iorwethowi, że Flotsam, które atakuje, też jest zamieszkane przez elfy i krasnoludy, ten mu powie, że nie wiele się oni różnią od ludzi. * Był mocno przekonany o słuszności swoich poglądów, co powodowało że miał mylne przekonania na temat Foltesta, którego podczas rozmowy z Geraltem, określił słowami „Foltest był rasistą. Pozwalał, żeby w Temerii prześladowano starsze rasy”. Nie było to prawdą, gdyż na spotkaniu w Hagge, kiedy królowie rozmawiają o atakach Wiewiórek, Foltest przychylił się do planu ich pacyfikacji mówiąc, że uważa to za tragedię, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. * W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon miał wraz kilkoma Scoia'tael pojawić się w Novigradzie, w piwnicy domu w dzielnicy nieludzi. Geralt miał trafić do niego, gdy ten grał na flecie tą samą piosenkę, co w poprzedniej części. * Podczas zadania „Pływające więzienie” mówi „Łatwe jak lembas z masłem”, co jest nawiązaniem do Władcy Pierścieni. * W Vergen, gdy Filippa wspomina o legendarnych 20 pierścieniach mocy jako potencjalnym źródle energii potrzebnej do uratowania Saskii, elf dopowiada „Jeden by wszystkie zgromadzić i w ciemności związać” Jest to oczywiście nawiązanie do Wielkiego Pierścienia z Trylogii Tolkiena. * Na karcie do gwinta Francesca Findabair – Najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie, obok Franceski widoczny jest Iorweth. Galeria Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów iorvethtw2, 1.png W2 SS Iorweth 1.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 2.jpg|Iorweth bez opaski W2 SS Iorweth 3.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 4.jpg Iorweth4.jpg Iorweth&geraltwithzoltan.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg W2 SS Iorweth Geralt.jpg W2 SS Iorweth Saskia.jpg tumblr_lwkorpvjHa1qebkzwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lw7l7jAeTE1qk0oi6o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m4pc2xJxVB1qlbswco1_500.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 8.jpg W2 SS Iorweth List Gończy.png|Wizerunek Iorwetha na liście gończym Rysunki koncepcyjne W2 Iorweth.png|Postać Iorwetha w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów W2 Iorweth Artbook.jpg|Strona z Artbooka Gwint G SS Iorweth.jpg|Iorweth w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Iorweth Zaduma.jpg|Iorweth podczas medytacji w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana de:Iorweth en:Iorveth fr:Iorveth it:Iorveth ru:Иорвет hu:Iorveth uk:Йорвет Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Scoia'tael Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena